justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss You
Kiss You '''is a song made by British-Irish boyband '''One Direction. It one of the songs that appears on Just Dance 2014. The dance style is surfer. Dancers ''Regular'' The first dancer wears a jacket with some sort of badges on the left side, he is wearing a yellow shirt with pink peach shorts. His shoes are blue shoes with black laces. The second player is wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a blue vest/jacket. He has black trousers, orange and yellow shoes, and a yellow beanie. Third player is wearing a stripe shirts with black and yellow, blue trousers, and black and orange shoes with orange laces. The last player is wearing a pink peach shirt with black flowers on it, sky blue jeans, and black shoes with yellow laces. All of them have black hair. ''Sweat'' The sweat dancer is the same dancer from Turn Up The Love (Regular and Sumo). He wears an orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line to split the colours, sky blue trousers with suspenders, red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots, a yellow beanie with a blue line, a yellow scarf, and sunglasses. ''6 Player'' The first female wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The second female wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. The third female wears a pink tie up crop top, a red orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. The first male wears a grey button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The second male wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The third male wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. All of them have brown hair (although the females has light brown hair) and wear sunglasses. Background ''Regular and 6 Player'' The background has a lot of surfboards and water waves. ''Sweat'' For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions; a road that lights up. It flashes many colours. Gold Moves ''Regular'' All of them: They blow a kiss, done during the line "Let me kiss you." It's also done when "Let me kiss you" is echoed in the background multiple times. During that each player does their gold move one at a time, going from the dancer on the left to the dancer on the right, while they go in a circle. Kiss You GM 1.JPG|1st, 2nd and 4th Gold Move Kiss You GM 3 P1.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P1 Kiss You GM 3 P2.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P2 Kiss You GM 3 P3.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P3 Kiss You GM 3 P4.JPG|3rd Gold Move for P4 ''Sweat'' All of them: He blows a kiss, like the guys from the regular choreography did. It's also done during the line "Let me kiss you." Kiss You Sweat GM 1.JPG|All 3 gold moves ''6 Player'' First 2: The boys blow a kiss and the girls have their hands under their chins. Last: The all blows a kiss to each other. They're also done during the line "Let me kiss you." Kiss You 6P Gold Move 1.JPG|1st and 2nd gold move Kiss You 6P Gold Move 3.JPG|Last Gold Move Trivia *This is the first song that appears first on the list of songs on the game and is by a band. It's also the first to appear first on the list and have male dancers, and to be a dance crew and not a solo. *The 6 player dance crew on the Xbox One is considered the classic mode, while the 4 player is considered alternate. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear Summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears Winter attire. *Some people say that the dancers in classic mode look like Big Time Rush. *It is one of the only male dance crews, along with What Makes You Beautiful,Ghostbusters, YMCA, Walk This Way, Memeshikute and You're the First, the Last, My Everything. *This is the first (and only) song with a 6-player mode. *The dancers are strongly similar to the What Makes You Beautiful dancers * P2 of the classic version avatar looks like the sweat version of It's You * The first dancer is Medhi Kerochuke. * In the battle mode, the 2nd player's beanie is blue instead of yellow. Videos Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:One Direction Songs Category:Male dance crews Category:Rock Songs Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Pop Songs Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Medhi Kerochuke Category:Songs without Mash Up